


Rejection, Vasquez, and Celebrating

by tvcrazed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And summaries sometimes too, Angst, Cake, Coming Out, Dansquez, F/F, Friendship, I suck at tags, Or Pre-Relationship?, Rejection, Support, VasVers, episode 2.06, valex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvcrazed/pseuds/tvcrazed
Summary: Vasquez witnesses Alex getting rejected by Maggie and goes after Alex.





	Rejection, Vasquez, and Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm back with another Valex story. This one wouldn't leave me alone right after I posted the other one so here it is. I hope you guys like it. Also I was lazy and didn't rewatch this episode so I'm going on memory here. Which with me is pretty hit or miss. Just come on the journey lol
> 
> Also need you guys help to tell me if I'm mixing fiction with actual episodes. Is there a scene where Alex is pointing a gun at someone (I really want to say it's Jeremiah) and her orders are to shoot and then J'onn says if you need an order you have it? (Or something like that?) I really need to know!!! It's been driving me crazy. If it's in the show I can't find it wherever my brain is telling me it is. So Let me know PLEASE!!!!

Vasquez leans over the pool table and lines up her shot. Eight ball in the corner pocket. She’s four seconds away from being twenty bucks richer. Four seconds away from putting this cocky purple alien in its place. 

Then bar door opens. 

Alex is quick on her feet toward the NCPD detective. 

Vasquez can’t help but watch. Agent Danvers is excited. Her arms flail and it’s obvious she’s rambling. Then, she pulls the shorter woman in for a kiss. 

It’s shocking and amusing. Until it’s not. 

Vasquez knows rejection when she sees it. And badass DEO Agent Alex Danvers is getting rejected. Susan frowns as she watched Alex try to keep it together.

Vasquez throws down her pool stick and follows Alex as she tries to make her exit. Maggie’s voice calling after Alex. 

“Alex, wait!” Vasquez calls when she catches up to Alex outside. 

Vasquez watches as Alex’s shoulders rise with a deep breath before she turns around. 

“Hey, Vasquez, I didn’t know you were in there. I can’t really talk. Supergirl needs help,” Alex blurts out the lie while not looking at her.

Vasquez closes the distance between them easily. “I saw what happened.”

Alex’s eyes snap to Vasquez’s. In the dim streetlight glow, Vasquez can make out the unshed tears behind the other agent’s eyes. “Oh.” Alex looks away. “I have to go.”

“Wait.” Vasquez touches Alex’s arm to keep her in place.

Alex looks down at the ground. But makes no attempt to move away. 

Vasquez slowly pulls Alex into a soft hug. Alex stands still.

“I’m sorry,” Vasquez says. She feels how tense Alex is and continues. “I know rejection is hard.” Alex trembles in her arms. Trying her best to hold in her sobs. “It will be okay. You’re not alone, Alex.”

Alex pulls away. “I can’t - I have to go.”

“Let me drive you,” Vasquez proposes.

“I’m fine.” Alex wraps her arms around herself. 

“Alex. Please?”

Alex hesitates. And then, “Okay.”

The drive to Kara’s apartment building is silent. 

Vasquez puts the car in park and waits. 

Alex stares at the building through the window. She doesn’t reach for the door handle. 

Vasquez tries not to watch Alex. She busies herself by looking out the driver’s side window. And tapping her foot to a song in her head.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispers. She wraps her arms around her body. 

“It’s okay, Alex. Take your time.”

“Susan,” Alex says gravely. 

Vasquez turns in her seat as much as she can to face Alex. While Vasquez had gotten used to calling Alex by her first name through most of their training and sparring having been together, Alex had always tried to show reverence to Vasquez’s few years of seniority above her. As such, using her first name was reserved for special occasions, the guidelines of which included off-the-clock banter, taunts in the sparring room when they were not surrounded by other agents, and life saving missions in the field. 

“I can’t go up there.” Alex shakes her head. She takes a breath and stares at the dashboard in front of her. “Maggie said I needed to come out to my family. And I did. I came out to Kara today. Kara told me to be with Maggie. And I tried. But she didn’t - I wasn’t -,” Alex swallows a sob. “I failed. I can’t go back up there.”

“You didn’t failed, Alex.” Vasquez takes Alex’s hand. “I know how much it hurts. And I know it doesn’t feel like it right know, but what happened isn’t on you.”

Alex doesn’t respond. Vasquez squeezes her hand. 

“I have an important question for you,” Vasquez starts. Alex finally looks at her. “What do you want to do? You’ve done what Maggie proposed and what Kara encouraged, but what do you want to do right now, Alex?”

Alex chuckles humorlessly as tears leak from her eyes. “I have no idea.”

“Okay,” Vasquez hums. “Options: We can sit out here until you feel like you can see Kara.” Alex shakes her head. “Or I can’t take you to your place?”

“I don’t want to be home. Is that weird?” Alex questions.

Vasquez shakes her head. “Not at all. Sometimes the familiar feels like a cage instead of an oasis.”

“You getting poetic on me, Vasquez?” Alex says with a grin. 

“Shut up,” Vasquez teases. “Option three: how’d you feel about crashing at my place?”

Alex thinks it over before saying, “Sounds like the best option.”

“You sure?”

“Let’s go.”

“Alright, Danvers. To Casa Vasquez it is.” Vasquez starts the car.

\----

“I actually don’t remember the state I left this place in, so sorry about the mess,” Vasquez says as she unlocks her apartment door. 

After Vasquez’s warning, the apartment is not what Alex expects. The navy couch of the living room stands out against the room’s earth tones of the brown leather lounge chairs and their green accent pillows. 

“Wow,” Alex whispers. 

Vasquez chuckles. “My interior designer sister.” She goes to the only real mess in the area a bed pillow and a blanket haphazardly thrown on the couch. “Nightmares,” she informs with a shrug as she folds the blanket and stacks it and the pillow at the end of the couch.

Alex stands in the walkway taking in the kitchen and dining areas. 

“Have a seat. I’ll get you a change of clothes,” Vasquez instructs. 

“Oh no, I’m fine. I can sleep in this.”

“Nope. I won’t let it happen. And just so you know you’re not taking the couch either.” Alex starts an obvious protest. “I’m serious. Just relax. I’ll be right back.”

Alex watches Vasquez walk down the hall and disappear into an assumed bedroom. After a few seconds, she decides she might as well sit. She drops down onto the couch. Arms on her knees and head cradled in her head. Alex turns her head toward Vasquez when she hears her approaching.

“PJ pants and a soft t-shirt for your sleeping pleasure are on the bed in there when you’re ready.” Vasquez says. 

“Thanks,” Alex replies. 

“No problem. You need anything else?”

Alex huffs. “I don’t even know.”

“Well,” Vasquez starts. “Crying is acceptable. Screaming. Wanting to punch something.” Alex scoffs. “Sorry, I don’t really have a punching bag here, so that would probably have to wait until you’re at base.” 

Vasquez leaves the couch. 

“And I get that the more emotional stuff is more Kara territory, so…” Vasquez opens her fridge. “Get over here, Danvers. We’re celebrating.”

“My rejection?” Alex questions grimly as she sits at the island. 

Vasquez sets a cake holder down and grabs a knife from a drawer. She pulls off the cake holder lid.

“No, Vasquez huffs. “As painful as getting rejected is, you made it through something more difficult.” At Alex’s confused face, she continues, “You were honest with yourself. You took a step toward accepting a piece of who you are. And self-discovery deserves to be honored and rewarded. So cake.”

Alex stares quietly as her teammate plates two slices of the chocolate glazed fudge cake. 

“Congratulations, Alexandra Danvers,” Vasquez declares as she slides a plate and fork toward Alex. 

Alex gives a lazy shrug before taking a bite of the cake. “Oh my god,”Alex moans. “This is amazing.”

“Thanks,” Vasquez replies after her own bite. 

Alex eyes go wide at the thought. “You made this?”

“Who do you think randomly leaves sweets in the break room?” Vasquez shrugs. 

“That’s you? Kara can absolutely not know about this.” Alex points her fork at Vasquez. “She would not shut up about those cookie cupcakes for like three weeks. She was practically devastated when J’onn told her she had to share with the other agents and couldn’t lock them out of the break room.”

“Yeah, I know,” Vasquez laughs. “I like leaving them in secret though.”

“Well, you’re secret’s safe with me. On one condition.”

Vasquez leans forward, elbows on the counter. “What’s that?”

“I get first taste of new recipes,” Alex proposes around a mouthful of cake. 

“Sure,” Vasquez agrees with a laugh. 

Alex holds out her fork expectantly. Vasquez clinks her own against Alex’s to seal the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Let me know. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> I'll probably be back with another Valex story. My girlfriend has demanded another along with stories for other ships so more stories are to come I guess. 
> 
> And if you guys have any stories or anything you'd like me to write, I love taking prompts.
> 
> Alright. See you guys next story!


End file.
